Image processing applications are tools that allow management of digital images. Image processing applications allow a user to import digital images, perform photo edits, adjust and retouch images, publish images on the web or in print, export images, and back up the images. After a group of images are imported, a user often sorts through the images to choose the images that the user wants to work with and further adjust.
One desirable feature of an image processing application is to provide high-resolution previews to allow a user to review, rate, and organize the images. Many of today's digital images are, however, very large, resulting in long delays when a user is previewing high resolution images. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an image processing application to provide quick preview of high resolution images without causing long delays when loading high-resolution images for preview.